


Prompt 11- Don't You Dare Throw That Snowba-, God Damit

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Dabble Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 11 of trying to do the dabble challenge I'm working on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 11- Don't You Dare Throw That Snowba-, God Damit

“Jefferson come on please.” You said pouting. You wanted to go out in the snow and have some time enjoying it instead of watching Storybrooke like the two of you had. You just wanted to have some fun with your husband outside. Granted the two of you didn’t have your daughter, but hopefully once the spell was broken you would have your daughter back.

 

“Y/N.” Jefferson said rubbing his face. “I have work to do.” He was always looking over the town watching your daughter. He also watched carefully the mayor of the town. He had tried to make countless hats and they never worked which bothered him to no end. But he still worked on new ones trying to get them to work.

 

You grabbed onto him and pulled him towards the door. “Oh come on. Please. Can’t we just enjoy watching the snow and going outside. Not watch the town.” You said dragging him outside into the cold. You wanted to spend time with Jefferson. Not when he was working on the hats. You never understood why he kept working on them when they never worked for him.

 

“Damn it Y/N.” He groaned as you dragged him into the snow.

 

“Oh come on just enjoy it some Jefferson.” You said with a smile running into the snow loving the feeling of it hitting your cheeks.

 

Jefferson watched you in the snow. “Y/N… what are you doing?”

 

You grinned as your hands went into the snow. You pulled a bunch of snow into your small hands.

 

“Y/N…. what are you doing.”  
  


You giggled as you began to form the snowball in your hands.

 

Jefferson began to walk backwards away from you. “Y/N baby.  Don’t you dare throw that snowba….”

 

Thwap!

 

“Goddamit! Y/N.”

 

You grinned.

 

“You better run.”

 

You laughed as your husband chased you in the snow. You felt him tackle you to the ground causing the two of you to fall into the snow.

 

Jefferson laughed lightly.

 

You leaned up and kissed him on the lips. “I love you.”  
  


“I love you too.”

 

 


End file.
